


Буква устава

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Буква устава

У Оби-Вана с момента столь внезапного обретения учителя – ну честное слово, уже смирился же с тем, что не судьба, а тут такое – накопилось немало вопросов, которые он стеснялся задать. По крайней мере сейчас. Может, потом, когда они опять будут в дороге. В Храме как-то совсем уж неловко, вся обстановка мешает.  
И только в одном не сдержался. В коридоре, отбившись от кучки общительной малышни, Оби-Ван невольно ляпнул:  
– Учитель, а почему у вас волосы не по уставу?  
Квай-Гон от души рассмеялся. Он много мог бы сказать, про дух и букву устава, и про форму и содержание… но лучше пусть до этого мальчик додумается сам.  
– В основном, друг мой, – Квай-Гон торопливо огляделся, заметил нужного товарища по Ордену, - из солидарности с магистром Тивоккой. Представляешь, каково бы было ему, по уставу-то?  
Здоровенный вуки, проходивший мимо, кивнул и озорно подмигнул.


End file.
